Fantastic Fraulein Mumor: Curtain Call
After-party Pass Other repeats: Various Fireworks| cutscenes = The cutscene for this event can never be seen again using an Event Scene Replayer. }} Note: Trust: Ullegore and Trust: Uka Totlihn are acquired from the August 2015 Login Campaign. http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/campaign/login/login26.html See also: Sunbreeze Festival 2015/Guide New Rewards Trust: Mumor II (Must be wearing Agent attire set while doing the event to get this) Cipher: Mumor (If you did not receive Trust: Mumor last year.) After-party Pass (This is a temporary key item to enter the new bcnm fight: Mumor's Encore) Walkthrough Warning! This event gives more rewards than in previous years. Make sure you have at least SIX inventory spaces free before attempting. *''Step 1: Talk to the Moogle in the same area as Mumor. This is mandatory, unless you participated in the event in a previous year. **San d'Oria: (G-8) in Northern San d'Oria in front of the inn. **Bastok: (I-7) in Bastok Markets in front of the Mog House. **Windurst: (G-11) in Windurst Walls west of the Auction House by the tree and bridges to the Mog House. *Step 2: Head to 'Mumor's Location: **San d'Oria: (D-8) in Northern San d'Oria by Ranperre Gate to West Ronfaure. **Bastok: (G-8) in Bastok Markets by the fountains. **Windurst: (H-10) in Windurst Walls north-west of the Auction House. *There is about a 30-60 minute wait in-game time between performances (about 15 mins. for the performance and 5 mins. intermission Earth time). You can buy some fireworks from either Wahboud, Foudeel, or Bashraf to increase your power in the event. They also sell the Carillon Vermeil, the Aeolsglocke, and the Leafbell. *This year, Ullegore has charmed Uka and has her fully under his control! *The two targetable npcs are Mumor and Uka Totlihn. The cue to switch targets from Mumor to Uka is when Diva says "Keep at it!" Mumor will say a few seconds later "Thanks to your help, I'm beginning to feel tingly and sparkly! Here we go, my lovelies!", then dance. After Uka's counterattack, Mumor will kneel & shout "Please, I need your help!" This is your cue to target Mumor and start /cheer, /clap and /wave. If she says: *"Shining Summer Samba!!!", you must perform /dance1 *"Lovely Miracle Waltz!!!", you must perform /dance2 *"Neo Crystal Jig!!!", you must perform /dance3 *"Super Crusher Jig!!!", you must perform /dance4 :If you manage to time it correctly, you receive a skill up message saying "Mumor and 's dancing synchronized!". *Step 3: When Uka reaches below 10% HP, she will come to her senses and return to Mumor's side. This will prompt Ullegore to transform into an Elvaan. After some speechifying, Mumor will start her Firesday Night Fever against him. Fireday Night Fever is a series of 4 dance moves with very little time between dances. Target Ullegore and copy Mumor's moves. Copying each one successfully results in the following messages: :"Mumor and dancing synchronized!" :"Mumor and dancing synchronized a good deal!" :"Mumor and dancing synchronized exceptionally well!" :"Mumor and dancing synchronized to the utmost degree of perfection!" *'''Reward 1: Copy all 4 dances during Mumor's Firesday Night Fever portion of the battle and then speak the event Moogle to obtain a Starlet set if female, or an Agent set if male. **You do not need to have participated much (if at all) during the lead up if other people are doing it. You just have to synchronize on all four Firesday Night Fever dances. *'NOTE: The following need conformation.' **Every synchronization you turn in afterward, you will be rewarded with a range of fireworks upwards to/through 440 of Goshikitege, Marine Bliss, or Shisai Kaboku. You will also receive fireworks if you haven't gotten the Happi set, but didn't reach 10 Synchronizations. **Earning 10 synchronizations after receiving the Happi set will reward you with a Cosmic Designs (This is repeatable). **For each "Mumor and (Your Name) dancing synchronized!" you receive 15 - 25 Goshikitege, Marine Bliss, or Shisai Kaboku. **If you don't have the space for whatever you receive (in your main inventory), you will have to zone (Mog House will work) and start over. Guide: Obtaining Trust: Mumor II *Make 5 macros: *Macro 1 labeled Cheer: Line 1: /cheer motion Line 2: /clap motion Line 3: /cheer motion Line 4: /clap motion Line 5: /cheer motion Line 6: /clap motion :*''Sometimes this macro can interfere with the timing of the dance. If you have this problem simply shorten it by removing some of the repeats.'' (Or you can make 2 macros, one for cheer, one for clap) *Macro 2 labeled Shining: Line 1: /dance1 motion *Macro 3 labeled Lovely: Line 1: /dance2 motion *Macro 4 labeled Neo: Line 1: /dance3 motion *Macro 5 labeled Super: Line 1: /dance4 motion ::*''For extra assurance, you can add after the first line and another dance after. This could be useful for Shining and Super, since they both start with S.'' *Speak to the event moogle: **San d'Oria: (G-8) Northern San d'Oria. **Bastok: (I-7) Bastok Markets. **Windurst: (G-11) Windurst Walls. *Head over to Mumor's location: **San d'Oria: (D-8) in Northern San d'Oria by Ranperre Gate to West Ronfaure. **Bastok: (G-8) in Bastok Markets by the fountains. **Windurst: (H-10) in Windurst Walls north-west of the Auction House. *Wait for a battle between Mumors to begin. *Once the battle begins, target Mumor and use the cheer/clap macro(s) to encourage her. *As soon as both sides pause fighting, target Uka. *Watch for Mumor to call out a specific dance in the chat log. As soon as you see the dance, use the correct macro to copy the dance. **The log will show a message stating something along the lines that Mumor and your dances are synchronized. *Uka will take damage and then get up and counterattack with the same move. *Once Mumor kneels down and calls for aide, target her and hit the cheer/clap macro(s) to heal her up a bit. *Repeat this process until Uka returns to Mumor's side and Ullegore appears. This indicates the start of the Firesday Night Fever portion of the battle. **If Mumor is defeated before Uka reaches this point, the battle will end and the player will have to wait until the next performance. *Mumor will go through some dialogue. Once she starts to sing out lines, target Ullegore and copy the dances that the real Mumor performs. If you do it correctly, you'll get the message "You are overflowing with trust!" **In order to obtain Trust: Mumor II, it is imperative to correctly match all the dances during this phase. **If you press the wrong macro, you can mash the right one and still possibly get it. *After the event ends, head back to the Moogle to receive your armor set. *Equip the armor set, make your way back to the event area, and perform this process again. *Match all 4 dances during the Firesday Night Fever phase, and then make your way back to the Moogle to obtain Trust: Mumor II after a cutscene with Mumor and her father, Sarmoega. Obtaining Cipher: Mumor If you missed the Fantastic Fraulein Mumor: Dynamic Dopplegangers' Trust: Mumor last year, you can obtain a Cipher: Mumor simply by synchronizing w/ Mumor's dances 5 or more times during the first part of this year's show. Other considerations *You may use Motion-only emotes (eg: "/cheer motion", "/dance1 motion") for this Event. It is highly recommended you do so, as it will be less chat spam for everyone there. *The number of synchronizations does carry over from one fight to the next. *Your synchronization count resets if you zone, but it will stay if you log out or disconnect. *''(Copied from last year's Guide)'' As few as 2 people can get more than 5-7 attacks out of Mumor (using just /cheer and /clap, or /wave); it is based on how many people doing the event are cheering and dancing vs. how many are JUST doing the dancing to get synchronizations without cheering. Firial http://71.192.141.24/FFXI/Monarchy/Weaponx/Firial/Bastok_Markets/2011.08.07/ of Ragnarok, formerly Weaponx of Caitsith succeeded in 8 dance synchronizations solo by /cheer motion and then /clap motion being entered and repeated chatlog re-entry via space, up, up then enter and hastily typing in /dance#'s. --Foire 21:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) *"/cheer" emote alone if soloing or duoing will not work towards helping Mumor. "/clap" emote is needed too. *Have seen as few as 3 players able to encourage the dance attack with 2 using /clap. Have seen as many as 10 unable to encourage the dance attack with /cheer, until a few began to /clap. Random or perhaps /clap is stronger. *Seems that a combination of /clap and /cheer works best. Had 3 people, 2 /cheer and 1 /clap and got much better results than doing all one or the other. *'This CAN be done solo. Assign /cheer and /clap to 2 macros and quickly spam both keys one after the other, don't wait for the animation or the text to appear on screen. This method worked as fast or even faster than with 3 players spamming one emote each.' *Tried this out with a combination of /cheer, /clap and /wave. Didn't work half as good as only /cheer and /clap. Soloing was possible only with the latter combination. *If you have lag issues due to big crowds on your server, you can reduce lag a bit by filtering out emotes (Menu => Config => Chat Filters => Emotes). Just make sure you know which /dance corresponds to which dance she shouts out, and do it RIGHT as she shouts it out. **This can simply be achieved by labeling your macros Shining, Lovely, Neo, and Super. **Also you can go to (Menu => Config => Misc.) Turn shadows off and/or Set Character Models Displayed to Min. *'Duo Dance Strategy:' If you can't cheer and dance at the same time get a friend. Have one person /cheer, /clap, /wave, which keeps Mumor alive, but does not earn points needed for the prizes. This frees the other person to focus on getting dance synchronizations. Once the dancer gets his prizes, the two can switch if the cheerer hasn't gotten his prizes. This is also a great way to help friends once you've gotten yours. Category:Special EventsCategory:Side QuestsCategory:Trust